


In The Pale Moonlight

by thesalsagamer396



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (best tag ever), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blackwatch Era, Dad Gabe, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Japanese is put through Google Translate, Jesse is hopelessly in love, M/M, Noodle Dragons, Shimada-sama is a good dad, Some Fluff, but it will be there, he just wants his kids to be happy, it won't be obvious at first, so Jesse has a prosthetic, this was written before Uprising was released
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalsagamer396/pseuds/thesalsagamer396
Summary: Paths cross each other and merge into one. Perhaps it is destiny. Or maybe it's just Jesse's dumb luck.





	1. First Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. My first McHanzo fic. This one follows a Pining Jesse trying to win Hanzo's heart. Please give me comments. I need them to live. ;_;

**“Alright! I’m only gonna say this once, McCree!”** A bold, thundering voice boomed in his Comm. **“You go in, you check out the layout, then you go out. Got it?”**

“Yeah yeah, Ah got it, jefe. In and out. Fine. Y’all don’t have to treat me like Ahm some idiot, y’know?”

**“No, McCree. I don’t know. Because you _are_ and idiot. Now get to it. We need to make sure our map of the area is accurate before we can engage the family.”**

Jesse McCree let out a sigh. “Got it, jefe.”

He stood up and made a dash. The place looked like a castle to him! He found an open window and climbed into the building. The moment his feet touched the cool wooden floor, he felt like he was being watched. He took calm, quiet steps to the door on the other side of the room. The smell of incense was strong in this room. In the pale moonlight, he could see some incense sticks still smoking. Someone was here recently.

Someone was still here.

“ _Anatahadare_?” The gunslinger heard from behind him. It was a cold, heartless question.

Turning around, he met the gaze of the young man behind him. It was chilling. The eyes of a killer. Those eyes stabbed Jesse with fear and awe. His hair was black as night. It was silky and flowing. Even in the moonlight, Jesse could see a blue dragon tattoo that went from his shoulder to his wrist. The hand attached to the tattooed arm held an arrow at Jesse’s neck.

The stranger looked like an angel.

“ _Anata wa watashinochichi no ie ni hairazu ni shōtai sa rete imasu ka?_ ” Jesse couldn’t look away from those piercing eyes. They were sharper than the arrow he was holding.

After a moment, he found his voice again.

“Ah…Um…Well y’see…” He had a basic understanding of the Japanese language. But the stranger was speaking as natives do: rapid and fluidly. It’s like someone trying to understand a native Mexican when he’s speaking Spanish. You just can’t do it with him talking so fast!

“You are an American!” The stranger realized. The accented English was like an angel speaking to Jesse. He spoke English!

“Ah, well…Yeah. Reckon Ah am indeed. Ahm powerful sorry about the break-in. Ah’ll just be on mah merry way and-“

“Why have you intruded my father’s house? Who sent you to kill him?”

“Ah ain’t here to kill no one’s pappy! Ahm just…scopin’ the layout for mah own Pa…”

The stranger looked at him completely confused. Was this intruder speaking English? And what is with his gaudy look? He looked like one of those cowboys from those old American movies his brother loved.

“You are with the other Americans, then? The…Overwatch?”

“Uh, yeah! Thass right! Ahm with Overwatch!”

“So then, they do not trust us?” The stranger inquired. He didn’t seem mad. “That is…understandable, I suppose. But this does not mean I will let you go so easily.”

**“McCree? Report! Who is that? You need extraction?”**

“W-Well at least tell lil’ ol’ me your name before y’do! It’s awful rude if ye don’t, y’know? Here, Ah’ll go first! Name’s Jesse McCree. Or as y’all introduce yerselves, McCree Jesse. Yers?”

The stranger’s eyes widened as the scowl on his face dropped. He wasn’t expecting the cowboy to be quite so…rude and calm.

“My name is Shimada Hanzo.”

**“Get out of there, Jesse! Now!”**

“Well, it’s mighty nice t’ meet you, Hanzo. But Ah reckon mah Pa wants me back right now.”

Don’t expect a man dressed as a cowboy to not act like one. He had the quickest draw in all of Blackwatch. He drew out Peacekeeper quicker than Hanzo could react and fired a warning shot. Hanzo had stepped back to brace himself, only to find the shot had missed. By the time he looked up, Jesse was gone. Looking out the window, he could see the cowboy running away.

He will not pursue for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anatahadare -- Who are you?
> 
> Anata wa watashinochichi no ie ni hairazu ni shōtai sa rete imasu ka? -- Who are you that you enter my father's house uninvited?


	2. Formal Introductions

The next morning went far smoother than last night’s scouting mission. Reyes had managed to settle things well with the head of the Shimada clan, who sounded respectful, but Jesse figured that was just a Japanese thing. And he was hardly paying attention. He was just there as extra fire power, really. It wasn’t like whatever he had to say would really make any impact. Especially when they were speaking in Japanese.

That’s not to say he didn’t know any Japanese. He was a quick learner. He picked up some things just from casual talking. Like, he knew “watashi” and “anata” were “I” and “you” respectively. He knew you say “Sugoi!” when you are amazed. And he knew the obvious “Kawaii”, which is an exclamation when something is considered “cute”. He saw a few of the ladies in the house who looked at him and said “Kawaii~!” He tipped his hat to them and they giggled.

But here, with a native Japanese elder and a Mexican both speaking Japanese, Jesse couldn’t follow. So, he let his mind wander to pass the time.

He thought about the stranger he encountered last night.

Well, he wasn’t a stranger anymore. His name was Hanzo. And thinking back at him brought the cowboy’s heartbeat a bit faster, a hint of anxiety entering his system.

Those piercing eyes, the slim hand that held the arrow that threatened him. That silky, long black hair. That tattoo he could barely make out in the pale moonlight.

“Vaquero! Listen when I’m talking to you!”

The cowboy jolted back to reality. “Huh?! What in tarnation?! What is it, jefe?”

“Shimada-sama wishes for you to meet his sons. He thinks that you should do something productive rather than you sit there and be bored with very important matters,” the man said with a smirk on his face.

A soft, incredibly accented voice entered the young man’s ears. “Yes. I believe that my younger son would love to meet a real-life Cow Man.”

Cow Man. Jesse supposed that there was no real word for “cowboy” in Japanese. That was fair.

“Sounds like a plan t’ me, jefe. The last thing Ah needed is t’ be stuck here with yer ugly mug for company.” That earned him a slap on the back of his head. Just to piss off his boss a little more, he added, “Moo-Chaz Grah-See-Us, pa!” It took an effort to mess up his Spanish. He spoke it fluently, and Gabriel knew this. That’s what made it infuriating for him.

That glare. Oh, he was gonna get it later. But, Jesse had no regrets.

“ _Tousan! Tousan!_ ” A new voice called out. For a moment, Jesse was hopeful that it was Hanzo again. The voice was similar. But not the same.

Rather than that long, ink black hair he knew, he saw short, leaf green hair. Rather than those piercing angry eyes, he saw soft and joyful eyes. This was not Hanzo.

“Cow Man. This is my son Genji.”

“Oh my goodness! They are real! _Tousan_ , they really exist!” Genji jumped excitedly and took Jesse’s hand, shaking it violently. “I am Genji! It is so nice to meet you, Cow Man! Come on! I want to show you around!”

Jesse was suddenly on his feet, being pulled away from the meeting. He reached out to Gabriel. A silent plea for help. The man simply laughed. The laugh was real. It had amusement and joy in it, with a hint of mockery. Jesse gave in and turned to face the new kid. This “Genji” fellow.

“Whoa there! Slow down there, pardner!”

They turned a corner. They were out of sight of the older men. That’s when Genji let go.

“Come with me, Cow Man. I will show you all the best sights,” he said in a much more calm and cool voice. A complete contrast to the hyper kid he just saw. He walked with a swagger in his stride. He was full of confidence with that condescending smirk on his face.

“Way t’ gimme whiplash, pardner.”

“Hah hah hah hah. All part of my master plan. Oh, Cow Man. You have much to learn.”

“’S Jesse. Th’ name’s Jesse. Reckon it’s better than callin’ lil’ ol’ me ‘Cow Man’. Hate hearin’ broken English th’ whole tahme.”

“Broken English? And what do you call your own ridiculous speech pattern, Jesse-chan?” Genji sang, turning to squeeze the cowboy’s fuzzy cheeks. Jesse swatted the hands away. The green haired young man laughed, highly amused by Jesse’s discomfort. “Maybe I should introduce you to my brother! I cannot wait to show him a real-life Cow Man.”

“Yer…brother? There, ah…There’s another Shimada?” Jesse chose his words carefully. Last night echoed in his mind.

_“My name is Shimada Hanzo.”_

Jesse felt his heart speed up at the thought of Hanzo.

Genji led him to another room. It looked like a bedroom. There were posters of Japanese action movies and a shelf full of ninja warrior action figures on one side of the room. The other side was completely traditional. In the center against the wall were two swords sitting on a pedestal.

On the traditional side of the room sat a young man with that long ink black hair he kept imagining. He was sitting on his knees, facing away from the two of them.

“Aniija! Aniija! Get up! Get up!” Genji called out eagerly.

A groan came from the older young man. “What do you wish for _now_ , Genji?”

“Come meet this Cow Man from America! A real Cow Man, aniija!”

That picked the young man’s interest. He slowly got up, giving a grunt as he pushed himself up. He turned to face them.

Those piercing eyes were a warm shade of brown. Those sharp features were covered in surprise.

“Jesse-chan, this is my brother Hanzo! Hanzo, this is Jesse-chan! He’s nervous and for a Cow Man, but that’s-…Hanzo…?”

Jesse’s breath was caught in his throat as Hanzo stared at him bitterly. Jesse was suddenly a believer of love at first sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tousan -- Father  
> Anija -- informal "Big Bro"
> 
> I know -chan is not a correct honorific for Jesse, but that's the point. It's a bit of mockery


	3. The Gaijin

The two of them stared at each other in shock. Well, Hanzo had bitterness in his stare. The kind of bitterness that would make a normal man scared for his life. But not Jesse. Because Jesse wasn’t a normal man. This is a man that has seen far worse things than the glare he was given. He just stared back.

Leaving Genji confused.

“Ummm…Hanzo? Are you all right?”

“You let this… _gajin_ into our room?” Hanzo asked. Everything about him was cool and calculated. Not a breath wasted. Every word was spoken in a way that reminded Jesse of a painter putting in the very fine details of his art. Every word was weighed so specifically for the best impact. No falter in his body language. Everything in that question made Jesse feel unwelcome. Like it wasn’t safe for him to be in the presence of the elder Shimada for much longer.

“Hanzo! He is a guest! He is with that Overwatch group! He is here to help our family with the Omnic threat! The least you can do is to not be so cold like you always are,” Genji defended with a pout.

“Regardless of why he is here, this unkempt _creature_ should not be in our room! Get rid of him!”

“Aniija, that is beyond rude! This is my room, too! And I let him in! And I thought you were so honorable!” The tone was slightly accusing with an edge of playfulness. Genji was making fun of his brother.

“Hey, now, Genji. Ahm sure he just nevah seen a man with hair growin’ on his face before. Reckon he’s just shy ‘bout meetin’ a home-grown American cowboy. So whatcha say you and Ah introduce ourselves. Name’s Jesse McCr—”

“You told me this last night, fool,” Hanzo interrupted, sounding quite annoyed.

“Jesse-chan? You already met my brother? When?”

“Last night. He broke into our home last night. I fear Overwatch has no full trust in our family.”

Genji looked at his brother. “Nooooo really? I wonder why! It cannot be because we are the _Yakuza_ , can it?” He said in a really sarcastic tone, like it was no big shock for anyone.

“ _Yakuza_ or not, we are the ones that requested their assistance! We just wish for our land and the people living here to be safe!”

“Hanzo. Aniija. We are still a criminal family. Do you think Overwatch would just trust our word?”

“Reckon he’s gotta point, there. But y’all probably don’t trust us Overwatch folk neither.”

Hanzo looked at him in that same surprise from last night. “Are you speaking English, _gajin_? It kind of sounds like English, but I have no idea of what you are saying!”

Genji walked over to his older brother and whispered something in his ear. They then proceeded to get into a quiet heated conversation. All in Japanese. Jesse groaned, hearing the occasional “Jesse-chan” and “ _gajin_ ” being thrown into that conversation.

“Y’know, it’s maighty rude of y’all t’ speak of a man when he’s right in front of y—“ Jesse heard a soft ping in his ear. He pressed a button on the earpiece he was wearing. He held it against his ear, but off of the button. A habit he got himself into because it reminded him of cool spy movies. “Sir?”

**“You got a Shimada with you?”**

“Funny y’ shoulda mention it. Ah got ‘em both an’ Ahm in their room.”

**“Bring them both. All three of you have been requested by Shimada-sama to be in his presence.”**

The call ended. When Jesse looked at the brothers again, they were staring at him with puzzled looks on their faces.

“Yer pa wants ye both t’ see ‘im. Reckon he’s got somethin’ important to say, yes sir.”

“Ah! Really? How do you know that, Jesse-chan?”

“Mah pa just told me,” Jesse answered, tapping on the earpiece. “Reckon we bettah head over ‘fore Ah get mahself in trouble. Again.”

Hanzo raised one of his pristine eyebrows in a questioning manner. Now that he thought about it, Jesse realized everything about Hanzo was sharp and polished. His hair was impossibly straight and orderly. Not a hair was out of place. His eyebrows were rather thin, but it gave a dangerous edge to his piercing brown eyes. His skin was so perfectly smooth and clear. Jesse couldn’t see a single blemish on the elder Shimada’s face. He looked like he was a painting that had come to life.

“Are you going to be standing there and staring, or are you going to be a respectful man and meet with my father, _gajin_?”

Jesse snapped out of it. He blushed when he realized that he was indeed staring. But, before he could react and apologize, an eager hand took his and pulled him away. He was left as a stuttering mess, trying to find his voice so that he could apologize for staring.

“Follow us, Aniija! I know the way to Tousan!” Genji called out. There was something in his voice that made Jesse think that he was rather pleased with himself.

“You may have to slow down, Genji. I do not think the Cow Man can keep up with your energy. Look at him stumbling with his feet,” Hanzo chided.

“Hanzo, I think you are making him blush. Look how red his face has turned! It is so cute!”

“I can see why you call him ‘Jesse-chan’. He is like a small dog with how cute he is acting.”

“Do you think that if we got him a collar and a leash, we could keep him as a pet? We could take him for walks!”

“As cute as he is, I do not think Tousan would approve of keeping wild and dirty animals in out home.”

Jesse was as red as he could be. The tag team mockery from the Shimadas was getting too much. But in there was another reason that he was blushing so hard.

Hanzo called him cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gajin -- used by a Japanese native to refer to a foreigner.


	4. From One Father to Another

There was a certain understanding between two fathers that no other type of man could hope to comprehend. When two fathers talk to each other about their children, it is like going over one’s accolades. There was an equal distribution of respect for the other. Both fathers only want the best for their children.

Gabriel could hear it in Shimada-sama’s voice.

The man spoke about Hanzo as if he was on the verge of a Nobel Prize. He described just how proud he is of his elder son. How the young man strived to excel in every part of his life. How he won a professional archery contest against many aged and skilled competitors. How he always worked extra hard to pass all of his studies with flying colors. How he was so honorable and noble and stead-fast and strong.

He spoke about Genji as if there was no one with a greater smile. He described how the young man knew what he wanted from life. How he was always smiling. How he always supported his older brother no matter what he did. How his lax nature didn’t get in the way of his ninja training. How his reflexes were the fastest of any man alive. How bright and joyful he makes the world around him.

This was a man who loved his sons and thought the world of them.

Of course, Gabriel spoke highly of his unofficial son. He spoke about how Jesse was the best shot in all of Overwatch. How he gets a twinkle in his eye every time he got a pat on the back. How he spent every moment of his life trying to be a better person. How his stubborn nature had saved many lives.

“Your son sounds like a loyal and faithful man, Reyes-sama. He is lucky to have such an honorable man to guide him on the path of justice.”

“And your sons sound like they can do a lot of good in the world. They should be honored to have such a loving father.”

“Your words are kind. But, Reyes-sama…I have a favor that I must ask of you. As a father.”

“Of course.”

“I fear for my sons. I fear most for Genji. I fear that during this Omnic Crisis, I may meet my untimely demise. And when I do, Hanzo shall take my place as head of the clan. But if I were to die tomorrow, he would not be able to use the power as head of the clan until he is of age. Until then, the elders will have control. And they have been wanting to be rid of Genji. They feel his care-free nature is a liability to the clan. I have been protecting my son from them, but…”

“You won’t always be there to do that.”

“Yes…Exactly…Reyes-sama, my request is that while Overwatch is here, my sons be watched over. Whether from the Omnics, the elders, or…or even each other. They must be protected.”

Gabriel watched as the man shifted so that he was bowing to him. It was a deep bow. One that was filled with respect and humility.

“Reyes-sama…I beg of you…Watch over my children while you are here!”

The Latino stared in awe. He would have said yes regardless of whether the man bowed and begged.

From one father to another.

“Not me personally. But I think Jesse can be of assistance, Shimada-sama.”

The man sat back up. “Thank you, Reyes-sama…This means the world to me. More than your help with the Omnics. As long as my children are safe, I have no qualms about whether I die or not.”

“I’ll bring them over here to let them know.” Gabriel tapped on his earpiece.

**“Sir?”**

“You got a Shimada with you?”

**“Funny y’ shoulda mention it. Ah got ‘em both an’ Ahm in their room.”**

“Bring them both. All three of you have been requested by Shimada-sama to be in his presence.”

He tapped the earpiece again, ending the call.

The boys came around about 5 minutes later. Genji was dragging Jesse into the room as Hanzo followed behind them, chuckling at Jesse’s discomfort.

“Ahhh, Hanzo. So glad you could join us. I know this is normally when you meditate, but this is important. My children, this is Reyes Gabriel. He is a founding member of Overwatch.”

“Greetings, Reyes-sama.”

“Yo!”

Gabriel chuckled. Clearly, there are two kinds of people in this world.

“We have discussed matters. And we have come to a consensus. Reyes-sama?”

Gabriel nodded at the man and looked at the three young men. “While we are here dealing with the Omnic threat, Jesse will be your bodyguard.”

“Wait what?!”

“The Cow Man is going to stay with us?! _Sugoi!_ ”

“Genji! He is a glorified nanny!”

_“Jūbun'na!”_

The boys stopped bickering before it got intense and looked at their father.

“…It is for the best, my children. I know you two can hold your own in combat, but I cannot risk your safety. Especially now of all times. Please understand.”

“I am fine with this!” Genji reassured with a grin. “I am excited to have him!”

“I understand, Genji. But, please help your brother understand this as well.”

“We are not children! We do not need any sort of nanny!”

“Hanzo. That is not what this is about. This is about your safety in these uncertain times. Both of your lives are at risk.”

Hanzo huffed, looking away from his father. Genji took his brother’s arm and whispered something in Japanese to him that Gabriel nor Jesse could make out. They silently argued to each other in their native tongue, their father seemingly disapproving. Gabriel didn’t use much effort into figuring out just what the brothers were bickering about.

“I-If Ah may, Shimada-sama,” Jesse stammered out. “Maybe they juss ain’t used t’ lil’ ol’ me. Ahm sure Hanzo will warm up t’ me soon enough.”

“You sound sure of yourself, McCree-san. I hope my elder son will not give you too much grief.”

“Don’t you worry none, sir!”

Jesse had one thought in his mind.

_This’ll be a challenge greater than beatin’ ol’ Reyes in a good ol’ fashion sparring match!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Jūbun'na!" - "Enough!"


	5. The Dragons' Dance

It had been a week. A week, they’ve been in Hanamura. A week Jesse had been their guard.

A week of pining from afar.

Jesse had the privilege to watch the Shimada brothers in action together. When they were in combat training, they fought side by side. Their fighting styles contrasted, but they complimented each other so well. Genji was sporadic and distracting, throwing his stars out while jumping around and then taking out his smaller blade for deflecting attacks and slicing through the training bots. Hanzo was still and calculated. His arrows came in as soon as Genji’s body went out of his way, leaving no means of escape. The scattershots hit every bot that neither brother targeted. Genji was a deadly distraction from Hanzo’s attacks. They were a team that could never be outmatched.

They moved in a way that was kind of like a dance. And Jesse was mesmerized by its beauty and grace.

The session ended with the Shimadas looking at the mess of robotic bodies.

“Wooo doggy! Might fine form y’all got! Like ballet or somethin’.”

The brothers looked at each other. They gave each other a nod and looked back at the cowboy.

“Perhaps you should have a go at this, Cow Man. You have to keep your skills sharp if you wish to follow your orders and protect us properly,” Hanzo suggested with a slight smirk.

“ _Hai!_ That is a great idea, _Anija_! We have never seen your fighting style before, Jesse-chan! We can set up your session right away!”

Jesse realized that his boss was right about there clearly being two kinds of people. On Genji’s face, he saw innocent and genuine curiosity. On Hanzo’s face, he saw ill intent. Hanzo wanted him to fail.

Gabe’s voice echoed in his head. _“When someone throws a gauntlet down, don’t just pick it up. Put it on and punch them with it.”_

Jesse got the general idea. Make your challenger look like a fool. And Jesse McCree was good at making fools out of people.

“Arrigh’, pardners. Tha’ sounds like a great idear t’ me. You fellers go ahead an’ set me up, ok? Ahll be wait’n here, ya?”

The brothers looked at each other.

“ _Anija,_ is it common curtesy to be this…rude in America?” Genji asked with a smirk.

“I was about to ask you the same thing, Genji. These past seven days, he has been so crude and ill-behaved. I figured it was just American behavior, but Reyes-sama does not exhibit the same pattern as Jesse-chan.”

“That is not all, _Anija_. Sometimes, I catch him staring at us when he is behind us.”

That got Jesse to blush. It’s true. He had been caught staring several times by Genji. But the green-haired young man never said anything. He usually smirked with pride and gave a wink. But Jesse never stared at anywhere he shouldn’t be staring (well, maybe a little). Genji laughed at how red in the face Jesse was. It was really adorable to him.

Hanzo looked at Jesse. His face turned into a scowl that was a bit more menacing then his normal “resting Hanzo face”, as Genji put it. He walked over to the cowboy, getting up in his face. Jesse blushed harder at the proximity between him and the beautiful man before him.

“Listen here, Cow Man. I do not know what your end goal is, but I will warn you of this. You may be our bodyguard, but you do not look at my brother inappropriately again!”

“ _Anija._ ”

“He may seek to bed you, but that does not mean you stare at him like you are some teenage boy with hormones!”

“ _Niisan._ ”

“I will not stand to have the man who has our back be staring at our backs in—“

“HANZO!”

“What?!”

“Jesse-chan has only really ever stared at you!”

Hanzo froze. Genji counted the heartbeats until the realization finally hit the elder Shimada. He managed to count to 12 before Hanzo finally started to gain a really hard blush. It was cute whenever his older brother got embarrassed. It was a rarity, and—

**_SMACK!_ **

Jesse had been slapped on the face so hard, it sent him stumbling away and falling on to floor.

“ _H-Hentai bakayaro!_ ”

And with that, Hanzo ran out of the room.

Jesse watched him leave. He rubbed his cheek, trying to soothe the sore spot. The slap was hard enough that a handprint was visible now.

Genji could barely contain his laughter. “Are you alright, Jesse-chan?”

“Please stop callin’ me ‘Jesse-chan’…Ah don’ need this righ’ now…” The cowboy stood up, glaring at Genji. The young man didn’t look remotely sorry for what he had caused.

“I will go get him back here. Then, we will get you set up to show us your skills!”

Genji ran out and chased after his brother. Jesse was left to his own thoughts, wondering what exactly it was that Hanzo called him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hentai Bakayaro -- It's something along the line of "Perverted Idiot!"
> 
> Hai -- Yes


	6. Dragons

Genji found his brother as a blushing mess. He was muttering to himself in Japanese.

“Hanzo, you are absolutely ridiculous. I thought that you were a tougher man than that.”

“ _Damarekozō!_ ” Hanzo shouted, momentarily forgetting his English.

The younger Shimada laughed. His brother’s embarrassment was just a delight to him.

“I’ve never seen you so worked up over someone staring at you. You are just a mess today.”

After some breathing, Hanzo finally managed to respond in English.

“You need to shut up, Genji!”

The younger of the two finally managed to subdue his laughter. He cleared his throat, putting on a more serious attitude. He figured it was time to actually talk to his brother.

“You know, I was rather touched back there. How you went up to Jesse-chan and stood up for me.”

“You are my brother! I would expect you to do the same for my honor as I have defended yours.”

“Yes, well…What are your thoughts on Jesse-chan? He is a good man with a wandering eye. But, he is honorable and humble enough,” he said, leaning against the wall and putting a foot against it to help support himself.

“He is rude and filthy! He has no respect for any of our traditions! He has no self-control over what he says! To be honest, I do not believe what his Commander says about how well he shoots!”

Genji didn’t buy his brother’s anger toward the gunslinger. There was still a blush on his face.

_Oh…_

“ _Anija_ , do you like the Cow Man? Like…a lot?”

“What? No! No! Why would you say that?!”

“Ohhhh no reason. Come on. Let us set up the training room for that silly Cow Man.”

“Genji, I swear…”

There was a scowl on Hanzo’s face for a moment. The moment faded with a dismissive wave. He got himself back together, and the brothers walked back to the training room.

“ _Anija_ , why not have a little fun with Jesse-chan?”

“What horrible idea do you have this time?”

“You wound me. You know all of my plans are brilliant.”

“Out with it, Genji.”

The younger man skittered up to be in front of Hanzo, walking backwards as he spoke. “Well, Jesse-chan has yet to meet our little friends yet.”

The elder brother knew exactly where his younger brother was going. He held a smirk. “Genji, I thought you had more respect for them than that.”

“So are you in?”

“Of course. It is only respectful for them to meet their new bodyguard.”

 

When the brothers came back, Jesse McCree was asleep! Some bodyguard he was, sleeping on the job! His hat covered his face to block the light from his eyelids.

They looked at each other and smiled. Time to put their plan into action.

Genji pulled out a smoke bomb from his pocket. He threw it down in front of Jesse and screamed **_“FIRE!!!!”_**

His own reflexes saved him from a bullet to the arm.

Jesse looked around, the smoke quickly dissipating. He looked at the guilty man with irritation.

“That ain’t funny, Genji.”

“It was highly amusing, Cow Man. Considering that this was a special bomb.”

“Huh? What in tarnation do y’mean?!”

“Hanzo?”

The two shared a knowing glance before Hanzo spoke. “That bomb has been known to bend the reality of those who inhale its toxic fumes. We have called it ‘The Dragons’ Eyes’. Many victims have been known to see serpent-like beings coil around their bodies.”

Jesse looked at his arm. He screamed.

There was a green snake-looking thing coiling up his arm!

He shook and ran, screaming “GIT IT OFFA ME!!!”

And the Shimadas laughed so hard.

Hanzo tackled Jesse, holding him down hard so that he would stop his scrambling. “Cease this foolishness, McCree-san. We were merely toying with you.”

The little green creature skittered over to Genji, jumping onto his neck and rubbing its stout on his cheek. The younger man laughed in glee.

“That was so well done, Ramen!”

“Wait…Wha’s goin’ on here?”

A blue glow entered the corner of the cowboy’s vision. He looked at Hanzo and saw two more of those creatures on the Shimada’s shoulders. These were blue rather than green. One of the creatures crawled down his body and made its way over to Jesse.

He didn’t run this time. He reached a hand over to it, and the creature rubbed its head on his hand. He rubbed the mane of the lizard-like being. It chirped contently to the attention.

“McCree-san. This is the secret to the great power of the Shimada-gumi. These are spirit dragons. They are our guardians and life companions.”

“Wait…So these are…real? Ahm not goin’ crazy, then?”

“Of course not, Jesse-chan. The smoke was normal smoke. Nothing bad in it. My dragon is named Ramen. They are our little noodles, no?”

“Spoiled noodles. The one by your hand is named Udon. And this one on me is Soba.”

“You spoil them more than I spoil mine, I guarantee it!”

The little blue dragon, Udon, made its way up Jesse’s body. It crawled on his shoulders and started to attempt to pry off his left arm. He started to panic. He hasn’t shown anyone his arm since—

“ _Anija_ , I don’t remember Udon liking fabrics. I thought that was Soba.”

“He does not…He likes metal.”

“Jesse-chan, do you have any metal under all of that clothing?”

“Ah, well…y’see, Ah…”

Quicker than Jesse could react, Genji lunged at him and pulled his sleeve up, revealing no skin at all. Rather, a metal arm was under the sleeve.

“O-Oh…Oh, McCree-san…” Genji’s voice grew quiet. He almost looked guilty for prying. Udon wiggled his was down the arm and coiled around it, his head nestled in his hand.

“Oh, doncha worry none ‘bout it, pardner. Thing o’ th’ past. Didn’ wantcha worryin’ ‘bout li ol’ me.”

“Udon seems to be quite comfortable. I do not think I can take him back without him fighting.”

“Maybe if you did not spoil them so much, this would not be a problem.”

“Restrain yourself, Genji.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damarekozō! -- Shut up, idiot!
> 
> I love the noodle dragons, ok? I need more noodle dragons in my life.


	7. How Did You Do That?!

Gun loaded. Pulse quickening. Palm dry.

_“Ichi!”_

World sharpened. Breath even. Mind cleared.

_“Ni!”_

Jesse McCree could take on anything. Twenty one training robots didn’t stand a chance.

_“San!”_

They wanted a show? Well, he’d better make this show a hit.

_“HAI!”_

At the end of the syllable, he drew his Peacekeeper. Three shots brought the first bot down. Three more shots fired behind him. Three hit. Two in one bot and one in the one next to it.

Reload. Refocus. Eighteen more to go.

In a calculated move, Jesse punched a bot that got too close back with his metal arm and landed a headshot. He jumped on top of the body and fired two more shots into one bot behind it. Whipping to his left, he saw three bots. He aimed quickly and shot them all down with one bullet each.

Reload. Refocus. Thirteen more to go.

He pivoted his body to get the five that were trying to surround him. He hit a body shot on the third one and had to fire again.

Reload. Refocus. Eight more to go.

A bot managed to nearly jump him. He stepped away from it and fired the whole load into its metal body.

Reload. Refocus. Seven more to go.

They were all charging at him. All in his field of vision.

He primed Peacekeeper. He focused entirely on aiming. There was a sharp pain in his left eye.

**_“It’s high noon…”_ **

Steady…Steady…

**_“Draw!”_ **

Seven shots. Seven kills.

Reload. Relax.

Jesse blew the smoke away from the barrel of his gun, holstering it and tipping his hat to the brothers.

The pair were in complete disbelief. Genji showed it more, but Hanzo felt it more.

“You just…How did you…?!”

“We in th’ Industry like t’ call it a ‘Trade Secret’, darlin’. Top secret. Hush hush, ‘n all that.”

“But you just fired seven shots from a six-barrel gun! It is physically impossible!”

“Says the one with a green noodle fer a pet!”

“She is not a pet, Jesse-chan! She is a majestic guardian spirit! She is not a mere pet!”

Hanzo chuckled, but the humor was short-lived.

“At least explain yourself, McCree-san.”

“Hanners, this is sumfin’ Ah haven’t even esplained to mah own pa. Ain’t planning on sharin any time soon.”

There was suddenly an arrow under his chin. Hanzo looked at him with those piercing, fierce, angry brown eyes. That angry glare that he saw in that beautiful moonlight.

He was reminded about the pure beauty of Shimada Hanzo.

“Do not toy with me, _gaijin_ …It is not tolerated in this castle.”

Heart beating. World unfocused. Breath quickened. Palm sweaty. Muscle taut. Ready to run. Ready to fight.

“ _Anija_ , calm down. We all have our own secrets. Maybe you should learn to respect them.”

With a deep breath, Hanzo backed away from the cowboy. That glint in his eye told Jesse that he was not through in trying to find out how he did it.

Only one other person knew how he did it. And she was the one who helped him discover that he could do it at all.

“I cannot wait to tell this to _Tousan_! He will be so amazed to hear about this!”

With that, the green-haired Shimada ran off.

“Come along, Cow Man. We better make sure that Genji does not exaggerate your story.”

The two followed Genji. Hanzo hung behind to prevent Jesse from having a wandering eye.

Still, he was a curious human being.

He never took the time to actually study Jesse McCree.

The cowboy had a rugged feel to him. Everything about the man was loud and obnoxious. He was revealing everything about himself in how he walked and looked. The man had zero secrets to hide.

It sort of made Hanzo feel safe with this man. There were no secrets from him. Everything you needed to know about Jesse McCree was laid out for you to examine. His past, present, and possible future on the canvas of that rugged body.

By examining the way he walks, one could see that he is usually watching his own back, no matter who claimed to have it. He was wary of all of his surroundings. His grin was lop-sided. Cigarette habit, he guessed. The sheer familiarity of the gun at his side when he displayed his skills comes from using it for years. Jesse was a gang child, he realized. A rough and tough group, he assumed. The kind that didn’t take kindly to punk kids. His face had evidence of scowls and apathy. He wasn’t used to putting on that friendly smile of his. But still, the grins were natural. Genuine.

A changed man.

The way he was ashamed of his prosthetic…There was a story behind it. One that he feels guilty about. Jesse must’ve caused people great worry over him when he lost it. Reyes, most likely. They seemed to be like father and son. He saw how they interacted with each other this past week. The hair ruffles, the pats on the back, the shared laughs, the reassuring hugs. Reyes took this young man under his wing when he needed a safe haven.

It was almost touching, in a way.

“Y’ checkin’ out the goods, beautiful?”

Hanzo snapped out of his train of thought and looked at McCree, who was looking back at him with a smirk.

The Shimada raised a brow. “I have learned everything I need to know about you by ‘checking out the goods’, as you put it.”

“Really now? Why doncha tell lil’ ol’ me what you learned?”

“I have learned that you have been using that gun for years now. You were most likely in a gang in those years. Then Reyes-sama found you and took you under his wings and presented Overwatch as a sanctuary. You wish to make him proud. And, you are ashamed of your prosthetic arm because you caused him great distress from losing it.”

That made the cowboy stop in his tracks. “…Woo, doggy! Yer real good at tha’, y’know? How’d you do that?!”

“Maybe your body should not be so loud, Cow Man. Now come. You do not want to have your story told by my brother.”

And then, Jesse McCree was blessed by one of the sweetest sounds he has ever heard in his life, probably ever will hear.

Hanzo laughed cheerfully as he put a hand on his back and led him forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ichi ni san hai! -- 1 2 3 go!


	8. Spa Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purely self indulgent...

Another week. Nowhere closer to finding any sort of clue to the source of their Omnic problems. Reyes told him that they had encountered Omnics on the offence. Jesse hadn’t quite found any real action in the Shimada Castle. None in the ways of bot busting, at least.

He was quite happy being mixed up in the brothers’ activities. It had its benefits. Like right now.

He was getting the best back massage he ever had in his life.

The woman that was currently pounding his back was doing wonders for him.

“Shuck, darlin’…Yer a miracle worker righ’ now…”

The Shimada boys decided that they would treat their bodyguard for the day. They called for what Jesse could only describe as a “Spa Day”. Manicures and Pedicures. Hair combing and massages. And a “surprise”, as Hanzo put it.

 _The most expensive treatment they have. Only the best for our guests_ , he had said.

Earlier, he was wary about the mischief in Hanzo’s eyes.  But now, he was nowhere near tense enough to care.

Reyes would kill him if he found out how he spent his day. Good thing he and Shimada-sama are out together gathering intel.

He drifted to sleep despite the woman’s great force on his battle-scared back.

Genji, sitting cross-legged while another woman was handling his manicure, looked over at his older brother, chuckling like a little kid who is about to get his friend on a prank.

“ _Kare wa hijō ni ikatteirudeshou._ ”

“ _Shikashi, kekka wa subarashīdeshou._ ”

“ _Anata wa akumadesu, anata wa sore o shitte imasu ka?_ ”

“ _Are?_ ”

Genji rolled his eyes. He felt a bit sorry for Jesse.

The cowboy in question woke up later. He was lying down on an elevated mat on his back rather than his belly. He stretched and yawned a big yawn.

“ _Ohaiyo,_ Jesse-chan~,” Genji sung out.

“Wassn’ out fer long, was Ah? Ooooh…Mah back feels better than eva’.”

“It is good that you are awake, McCree-san. There is one more thing that you have to do and we can call the day complete.”

“Shucks, darlin’…Y’all done so much for lil’ ol’ me. Ah can’t keep takin’ all a’ this from ye…” Jesse admitted with a bashful smile and a small blush.

“Ahhh but you must, McCree-san. We have already paid for it.”

“Yes, Jesse-chan. It would be so rude of you to not go through with it.”

“Well, shoot…Can’t say no t’ that, now can Ah?”

“No, McCree-san. No you cannot.”

The Shimadas sat in chairs beside the mat. A woman pushed a little trolley into view. There was a heated bowl and popsicle sticks on it, along with small pieces of thin cloth.

He’s been to Captain Amari’s quarters before. He knew what those were for.

“…God help me…This is worse than the time Ah punched Reyes square in the jaw…’Cept Ah didn’ do nothing to deserve this!”

“We are not going to have to hold you down for this, are we? It’s all paid for, after all,” the green-haired Shimada asked him, his voice taunting the cowboy with the information.

He looked at Genji, who was grinning so widely. Then, he looked at Hanzo, who was looking as bored as ever. Finally, he looked at the woman gathering hot wax on a stick. She was saying something in Japanese, but whatever it was, it sounded reassuring. He looked at the brothers for a translation.

“She is telling you that this will hurt more than anything you have ever imagine,” Genji mocked, holding that same grin the whole time.

“Do not worry, Cow Man,” Hanzo said in a hushed voice, bending down and fiddling strands of Jesse’s chest hair between his index and thumb. “It only hurts the first time.”

As the woman coated a section of his chest with the hot wax, Jesse kept staring at Hanzo. The elder Shimada stared at him with a soft, gentle expression. Almost fondly. The way his warm brown eyes shined while he was giving him that sweet little smile made the cowboy’s heart skip a beat. The way his ink black hair perfectly framed his delicate cheek bones and sharp jawline made Jesse blink to make sure he wasn’t seeing anything.

He kept staring until he suddenly felt the **_worst_** agony he ever felt appear from the sound of a **_RIIIIIP_** to the sudden feeling akin to losing a section of his flesh. He screamed out his pain, feeling smaller and calloused hands pin him down as he tried to escape.

“Eugh! Look at all of that hair, _Anija_! He needed this more than we thought!” Jesse could hear the complete appalment in Genji’s voice.

But, despite the pain, the sound of Hanzo whispering reassurance into his ear in a manner that was almost like a lover would kept him down on the mat.

More wax. More ripping. More wax. More ripping. More wax. More ripping. Wipe. Rinse. Repeat. The wax was slathered on every part of his body. His eyebrows. The bottom of his chin. And the nether regions (despite his complete protests and the woman’s embarrassment) were not spared.

Even after constant wiping, he still felt like there was wax all over his body.

He was led to a rather large tub filled with nice hot water. More women came around and started to scrub his now hairless body. He actually passed out from the sudden contrast from searing agony to comforting heat.

When he woke up, he was wrapped up in a fluffy robe with delicate fingers carding through his trimmed and clean hair. He didn’t dare open his eyes as he heard one of the brothers speaking in English.

“So, is he part of your horde now, brother?”

“I thought I made my claim on him quite clear already.”

“Hanzo…You try to scare him away every day. You will forgive my confusion.”

“I am simply testing him. I have to know if what he feels is love or if it is simply lust.”

“Of course, Hanzo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Bit of a lie. I am just getting you ready for something darker next chapter.
> 
> “Kare wa hijō ni ikatteirudeshou.” -- "He will be so angry."  
> “Shikashi, kekka wa subarashīdeshou.” -- "But the results will be great."  
> “Anata wa akumadesu, anata wa sore o shitte imasu ka?” -- "You are a demon, do you know that?"  
> "Are?" -- It's the Japanese equivalent to saying "Hm?" or "Huh?" Pronounced "Arr-ey"  
> "Ohaiyo" -- "Good morning"


	9. He Feared for His Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for being patient with me. This chapter is more dialogue heavy than the other chapters.

Ten months. They have been in Hanamura for ten months, now. There was no results to give back to Overwatch. Gabriel knew that this wouldn’t be straight forward, but he expected something. Anything! At this rate, Jack would have him bring his team home so that resources wouldn’t be wasted. It made sense, but Gabe wasn’t ready to leave. Not until he got to the bottom of this.

“Overwatch is expecting some form of results of this long-term mission, Shimada-sama. I hope you haven’t been leading me in circles on purpose.”

“Has it been that obvious, Reyes-sama? I apologize…”

“Unless you have something to hide from me, I can’t help you unless you actually lead me to some form of Omnic threat. But, I’m gonna take a guess and say that there was never any Omnic threat.”

“Of course there is. Why would I call for outside help if I had something incriminating to hide? And for a founding member to answer my request, I must be either extremely…overconfident of my ability to hide something, or I cannot have something to hide.”

“And yet you do, Shimada-sama.”

“Please, call me Sojiro. We have been working together long enough for us to be on a first name basis, no?”

“Alright, Sojiro. If it’s not evidence that’s incriminating to the _Yakuza_ , what are you hiding? I know there is no Omnic threat. Every Omnic in Hanamura is clean. So, what gives?”

Sojiro lifted a filled smoking pipe to his mouth. “Do you have fire?”

“Yeah, but I’m trying to quit smoking, so please don’t smoke around me.”

“A noble cause.” The Japanese man put the pipe in a ziplock bag for later use. “I shall tell you a secret that no one outside of the clan knows. Do you wish to hear it?”

“Be my guest.”

“I was married into the clan. When my wife died, I was not the head of the clan. Hanzo was. But, he was too young to lead it, so I hold the position until he is of age. The elders has been providing his lessons and training, but I have no input on what he is learning.”

“So you’re just a figurehead. You don’t actually do anything for the clan.”

“I merely provide suggestions. The elders are the ones to take action. It took some convincing, but I had managed to convince the elders that there truly was an Omnic threat. All I had to say was that I feared Hanzo was in danger, and they would take the initiative.”

“Clever. But why ask for us?”

“…Hanzo has grown to be like his mother in almost every way. His mother was very traditional in terms of behavior. He shows almost no emotion. He acts upon what the clan would want rather than what he would want. I fear that he is becoming a puppet for the elders rather than a human.”

“Sounds like a personal problem to me. As terrible as that sounds, it’s not my problem. Nor is it my place to interfere.”

“I understand, Gabriel…But, before he was born, I had made strides with his mother. When we first met, she was cold and cruel. She had no regard for human nor Omnic life. But, by the time we were married, she was a kinder soul. She was more interested in helping our people rather than making dirty money.”

“Can I ask that you just get to the point?”

“If my fears are valid, then the elders seek to undo everything his mother and I have been working on together. But, I have always been there to help my son grow as a person. I fear for my life.”

“You mean the elders would kill you? Their leader?”

“I would not put it past them…”

“Is your son not capable of his own thoughts? His own will? Sorry, Sojiro. This is not my problem.”

“Please! Gabriel! I know that I am asking much, but if you please just listen—”

“I’m sorry, Sojiro. I would love to be here longer. But, Overwatch has risked a lot associating with the _Yakuza_. With no real outside threat, I can’t stay here any longer. My team is moving out in a week tops. I know you’re afraid you’ll die, but the last thing I need is for one of my men to get hurt for the sake of one man. It’s not my method of conduct, and I’m sure you understand.”

“Wait—”

“If you’re done crying wolf, I’ll be taking my leave.” Gabriel stood up from his seat and slug a duffel bag over his shoulder. “Sorry, Sojiro. I like my agents more than I like you.”

“Th-They…It is…Gabriel…”

A loud thump caught his attention. He looked back at Sojiro and—

_Red. Pool of blood! Source?! Body. Man. Asian. Sojiro! No gun shots. Arrow! Impaled through the heart. Fatal. Target? No, not target. Friendly. Ally? Not friendly fire. Murder weapon? Arrow. Crossbow? Maybe. Longbow? Possible. Poison tip? No need. Assassin? Castle full of them. Suspect? Too many. Too many. Too many! Nearby? Yes! Run! Escape! Backup! Where is Jesse?!_

Gabe didn’t know when he started to run. It was a bit of a blur. He ran and ran and ran, navigating wooden halls. The clacks of his boots against stone floors echoed loudly in his ears, filling his head and pushing away most of his thoughts. Where was his crew? Where were his agents?! Where was—

“Sir! Sir, what’s happening?!”

_Voice. Familiar. Ally. Friendly. Agent!_

“We’re packing it up! Relay my orders! We leave first thing in the morning!”

“What about the Shimadas, sir?”

“Shimada-sama has been murdered.” Gabe paused for a moment. Sojiro was a good man. He needed to think fast. “We’re taking in the sons for their protection.”

“Yes sir!”

The agent ran off to relay his orders without questions. Gabriel double tapped his ear piece.

**“Yeah, jefe? What’s up?”**

“Pack it up, Jesse. We’re leaving ASAP.”

**“Wait what?! Ya can’t be serious!”**

“Deadly! Pack it up! Now!”

**“Jefe, wai—”**

Gabe closed the call. He had to leave. Someone was out to kill the Shimadas. He needed to get them and his crew off of this island before the assassin comes after them. He could worry about finding the culprit later.

For now, he had to report this back to Jack.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is what gives me life. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
